


The Inquisition Needs Plants: Graceful Victory

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Danger, Dorian Being Dorian, Dorian is disgusted, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Short, The Inquisitor has no regard for fashion, but not through kissing, collect all the herbs, no more potions, poison traps, swapping spit, teithranen lavellan, the inquisition needs plants, the inquisitor is eating leaves again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: The Inquisitor is always foraging for and picking plants much to Dorian's amusement and irritation.  An unexpected poison trap shows that the Inquisitor's constant foraging and gathering actually pays off.





	The Inquisition Needs Plants: Graceful Victory

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei).

Dorian hissed sharply as the poisoned blade sliced through his bicep. The ruins they'd been exploring for the past nine hours were riddled with poison traps and Varric was doing his best to disarm them all but had missed one.

Tei’s head snapped around as Dorian pressed his hand over the stinging cut. “Varric, that poison, how fast acting?” Tei grabbed Dorian’s arm and batted his hand away.

“Amatus, it’s just a scratch.” They were out of healing potions and Dorian didn’t want to be the reason the mission had to return to camp when they were so close to finding the last veilfire rune.

Varric checked one of the blades he had collected. “I’d need to test to verify but I think it’s Angel’s Touch poison and that’s pretty quick acting.”

“Immediate swelling and weeping?” Tei asked.

“I am hardly weeping!” Dorian said testily.

“The cut, Dorian.” Tei grabbed the hem of Dorian’s coat and used it to wipe the cut clear.

“No, please, ruin the garment as well.” Dorian said sarcastically.

His skin was already puffing up around the injury and Tei could feel his normally warm skin heating up. “Fenedhis.”

Varric hurried over and passed Tei a waterskin. “Well, shit. Rinse out as much as you can. It’s going to need treatment.”

Tei poured water over Dorian’s arm and ignoring his protests, used another clean part of the hem to wipe it. He dug into one of his pouches and looked over at Varric. “Graceful Victory leaves?”

“Yeah, those would help stop it setting in.” Varric looked impressed. “Is there anything you don’t have in those pockets?”

Tei pulled out some blue tinged lacy looking leaves. He smiled wryly at Varric and stuffed them into his mouth. Tei chewed them for a minute before he spat them back out into his palm. He slapped the mess onto Dorian’s arm and held it in place with his hand.

“Oh, that is disgusting!” Dorian’s face was a perfect picture of revulsion.

“Oh shut it, Tevinter. We’ve swapped spit before.” Tei rolled his eyes.

Cassandra almost choked trying not to laugh aloud.

Dorian grimaced at the makeshift poultice that Tei was holding against his arm. “Oh yes, Seeker, by all means take great amusement at my suffering.”

Tei spat out the remnants of the leaves in his mouth. “You know, the appropriate response might have been ‘Thank You.”


End file.
